The Highway Man
by Morna
Summary: The tale of two lovers who meet their own demise for the sake of the other. My take on Alfred Noyes' tragic poem of the same name. A MalonxSheik one-shot, OoT.


The Highway Man

**This is a MalonxSheik one shot set in OoT time line after Link has awakened. Sheik is his own person in this story, though I am perfectly aware that in canon he is actually Zelda. I support both the individual Sheik, and Zelda/Sheik. I just think that if he were his own person, he and Malon would make a good couple. This is one-shot is based off of Alfred Noyes' poem by the same name. You can also find a performance of the poem by Loreena McKennitt, though it differs some from the poem. Neither this poem, nor the LoZ characters belong to me.**

Malon finished scrubbing the last table while she hummed mindlessly to herself. When she was done, she stood back to admire her work with her hands on her hips. "Not a bad job, if I say so myself," she noted triumphantly.

"What's got you in such a good mood this evening?" her father asked as he set down another crate of Lon Lon Milk.

"I'm just glad that the business day is over, we had a lot of customers today," she replied nonchalantly, placing the rag back under the bar counter.

"Is that all, eh?" he inquired further with a mischievous light in his eyes.

Malon rolled her eyes, "Yes, Papa. It's been a very long and tiring day. I'm happy that it's over. We normally don't see this many customers."

He nodded sadly at that observation, "Yes, we have had a lot more people coming in lately. From what I hear, it's because Ganondorf's pressing the people harder. He's sending out more patrols looking for any rebels that might be stirring up trouble."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. She cleared her throat casually and untied her apron, hanging it on a hook. "Well, I don't know why. Seems like to me they haven't given him enough trouble."

"You never know. Things might be going on that we don't know about, that I don't know about. . ." he said in a voice thick with suspicion.

"You know as much as I do," she said confidently as she headed upstairs to her room.

She was halted by a hand around her forearm. She turns around, locking her eyes with her father's startling serious ones. His normally jolly, careless eyes were stern underneath the heavy line of his thick, black eyebrows. "Malon, listen to me. I want to be rid of the bastard as much as any man, but we can't go stirring up too much of a ruckus and draw attention to ourselves. We're already risking a lot as it is, turning the ranch into an inn and helping these people out."

Her mouth turned down into a frown as she pulled her arm out of his grasp, "I know that, but someone has to do something. We can't just let people travel along these roads without anywhere to stop; it's too dangerous for that now."

He dropped his hand and sighed. "You're so like your mother sometimes," he said with a sad smile. "I know that these people need help. I'm just saying . . . be careful alright. Use a little caution every now and then, if not for your health, then for mine?"

She let out a deep breath through her nose and nodded, "Alright. I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced her father. She knew how much keeping the ranch up and running as an inn was costing him.

"Love you too, girl," he said fondly before letting her rush up to her room.

As soon as she was in her room, she shut and locked the door behind herself. She went over to her dresser and picked up a small, silver hand mirror. She examined her reflection before deciding to brush through her hair with an ivory comb. The bed sunk in from her weight as she sat at its end and lovingly drew the comb through her tangled, red tresses. She took great care with her hair, it was the only beautiful thing she had.

Malon had grown up poor most of her life with little money for fancy dresses or shoes, and since the ranch had been turned into an inn, money had only gotten tighter. Her father was kind enough not to charge the patrons the full price for their lodging and food. He was actually losing money through this venture, but he knew too well the choke hold that Ganondorf had on Hyrule's economy. There were so many worse off than them that he felt he owed it to the people to give them what he could. Her father was a lazy man sometimes, but he had a good heart.

When she was done combing her hair, she set the ivory trinket down on a side table and smiled at the memory of her mother. It was all Malon had left of her. She ran her fingers lovingly over its smooth, worn surface before a noise outside her window drew her off the bed. She stared out into the corral area where the horses and cows grazed lazily during the day. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon. _Too early_, she thought as she turned away from the window.

* * *

Sheik dipped his hand into the small purse that he carried around his waist to pay for the bread the merchant was selling him. He grimaced when he felt how light it had become. He sighed and withdrew two blue rupees, slapping them down angrily on the stall's surface.

The merchant's quick hands took the rupees and tucked them into a pocket hidden discreetly in his robe. "Thank you for your business."

Sheik didn't say anything, just took the bread and started off through the crowded bazaar. _Business_, he thought,_ this isn't business, it's robbery._ He then smiled at his own ironic thought. _I suppose it serves me right_, he mused as he dodged a woman with her arms filled with a huge basket.

Kakariko hadn't always been this crowded, once it'd just been a modest Sheikah town. The population had exploded when Ganondorf's tyranny forced all of the citizens of Hyrule Castle Town out. Out of desperation, they had set up residence here and brought their business with them. Sheik couldn't really blame them, he had seen the condition of Hyrule Castle Town, but he still longed for the quieter days.

He continued to weave his way through the meandering crowd, gradually making his way toward where his horse was stabled. Luckily, the owner liked him enough not to charge for the service. He wouldn't have been able to afford it if the man had decided to make him pay. He slipped through a back alleyway and wound his way through the labyrinth of secret passages that marked Kakariko's underbelly.

Finally, he came out of the tunnels next to the potion shop. He could tell by the strange scent that filled the air and pink fumes that floated across the evening sky. He hoisted himself carefully onto the wooden fence and scaled it quietly. He landed soundlessly on the other side where the man stood waiting with a guttering torch in one hand and the horse's reins in the other.

"Special delivery, what did I do to deserve this treatment?" Sheik asked as he took them from the older man.

The stable keeper stroked his grey beard with his now free hand. "I wanted to get the horse out of there as soon as possible," he stated in a grave voice.

"She give you trouble again?" Sheik asked mindlessly as he stroked the horse's head and cinched her saddle.

The man shook his head, "No, lad. It's not her. It's Ganondorf's minions. They've been sniffing around Kakariko looking for traitors and rebels."

Sheik's brows drew together, "Why now?"

The man shrugged, "No one really knows why. Some people say that he's finally starting to worry over the Hero of Time, or at least that's what some folks are calling him. I saw the boy, just looks plain crazy to me. But I don't care what he looks like if he can do what they say he can."

"He can," the blond headed man replied as swung up into the saddle.

"Good because I don't know how much longer you can keep this up, lad. The Dark Lord's minions seem pretty hell bent on getting the likes of you."

"I'll be fine. I'm going on a ride tonight. The rebellion needs the money, we're getting low on supplies and the people are starting to starve."

The man bit his bottom lip and shook his head, "I don't know why they keep sendin' you out. Too dangerous for just one person to do it by himself."

Sheik gave him a confident smile, "Because I'm the best. Those idiots won't catch me."

Without another word, the Sheikah guided the horse in a sharp circle and set his spurs to her sides. The mare flew out of the narrow alley and out into the nearly deserted square. Sheik looked up and could see that twilight had set in. The stars were starting to peak out. _Perfect timing_, he thought as he urged the horse out of Kakariko towards Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

Malon pressed her ear to her father's bedroom door. She let out a deep breath when she heard his familiar snore come rumbling out. She picked up the lantern at her feet and lit it with a candle burning in a sconce nailed into the wall. She silently flew down the steps and out of the door of the main house. Pressing her back up against the wooden wall of her home, she sidled along it in the shadows until she got to the gate. With a backwards glance over her shoulder, she took the key out from a pocket on the front of her dress and released the lock that hung heavily on the gate. She nudged it open with her shoulder, just enough to let in one horse and rider. She swore to herself that she would lock it back up once he left.

With that done, she whirled around and made her way back to her room, being careful not to wake her father or worse Ingo. She whispered a curse into the night as she thought of the man. He had caused her and father so much trouble over the past year. He'd controlled the ranch for only a short time, but during that span he'd changed it drastically. If it hadn't been for Link, he might still have it under his control. After the Hero of Time arrived, Ingo had claimed that he had been under Ganondorf's spell. Talon had bought it, but Malon was still skeptical. She remembered the suggestions he would make to her when he ran the ranch. She suppressed a shudder as she recalled some of his vile words. He had never said anything outright, but he had implied several times that he thought of her as far more than just his boss's daughter. The comments had stopped once her father had returned; but sometimes when he thought she wasn't looking, she would catch him staring at her in a sick and strange way. It made her uneasy, and she tried to avoid being alone with him at any time.

Malon jiggled the lock on her bedroom door to make sure that no one could enter. She walked to the window and stared up at the full, silvery moon. _It's almost time_, she thought gleefully as she unhooked the latch on her window and threw open the shudders. She leaned on her elbows out the window, tilting her head to the side to try and catch the slightest hint of sound. Nothing came to her ears. She waited a little longer. Still nothing. She was about to give up and close her window when she heard the faintest noise. There. She thought she heard hooves ringing on the road. The sound was soft and distant, but she thought it sounded like it was getting closer. She waited breathlessly for a few more minutes before the sound of clattering hooves became definite. She bit her nails and prayed that no one heard. Then the noise stopped and was replaced by the jingle of a harness and the creak of a leather saddle. A person couldn't hear the noise unless they were straining for it like she was.

She sent up a silent prayer to the Goddesses as she turned her head to the side and saw a dark shape come trotting underneath her window.

"Is that you, love?" she heard a familiar voice question in the darkness.

She leaned further out the window to grasp the hand stretched out to her hand. Her finger tips brushed calloused skin, and her eyes caught the sight of white blond hair and red eyes gleaming in the silver light of the moon.

"I can't reach you," she whispered in frustration as her back ached from the effort to keep her from falling out of the window.

Malon heard the straining of leather as the dark figured stood up in the stirrups.

"Better now?" Sheik asked as he took hold of her wrist to steady her.

"Much," she sighed as she took in the sight of him. He was dressed in his usual blue and black body suit, his head wrapped in bandages and his lower face covered with a mask. She couldn't help but notice the dagger hilts at his waist glittering in the silver light.

"Ah, it's so good to see you," he said in a breathy voice, reaching up with one hand to grasp at her red hair and press it to his nose.

"You're going on a ride tonight, aren't you?" She inquired in an accusing voice.

He drew in one more breath before letting her hair swing free from his hand. "Yes. We need the money. We're running dangerously low."

"You shouldn't go," she pleaded. "Papa told me that Ganon's minions have been pressing harder than ever."

He lowered his mask and gave her an arrogant smirk, "I've already heard all of this. Besides, I'm the best. If they haven't caught me yet, they aren't going to."

"Don't boast like that," she scolded. "It's dangerous. Do you know what they'll do to you if they catch you?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

She was about to argue before he tilted his chin up and pressed his mouth to hers. Her nostrils flared as she let out a sudden breath. Then she reciprocated the action, letting his lips cover hers.

He broke the contact first, pressing the back of his hand to her cheek, "Don't worry. It'll be a usual ride. I'll be back by tomorrow tonight. Watch for me by the moonlight." He sat back down on the saddle and wheeled the horse around. She stretched precariously out of her window as she watched him ride around the corner and out of the gate.

"I will," she whispered as she closed the shutters to her window and went down to lock the gate behind him.

Malon heard the key click in the lock as she secured the gate, no longer able to make out the figure of the lone horse and rider. She started to return back to her bedroom. She never noticed the pair of eyes watching her from a corner sitting deep in the shadows of the barn.

* * *

Ingo let out a long hiss as he watched the red head go back into the house. _The whore_, he thought venomously as he recalled the encounter he'd just seen between her and the Sheikah. _If her father had any idea what kind of business she was conducting behind his back he'd be furious, much less with a criminal_.

Ingo walked out of his hiding spot, looking around to make sure that no one was watching him, and headed to the gate that the girl had just locked up. He took out his own copy of the key and undid the lock. He cursed bitterly to himself as he marched out of the ranch and down the hill past the main road that led to Hyrule Castle Town. Why would a young woman want to occupy her time with the likes of a Sheikah? Everyone knew they were nothing but cowards, and this one was no different. The boy robbed people for a living, and for what? So he could fuel a stupid, futile rebellion against a force he couldn't even begin to compete with.

Ingo could care less about who ruled Hyrule as long as his own skin was kept intact, but he could clearly see that these traitors were no match for King Ganondorf. They were going to be crushed. That only made it more confusing to him why the Lons were helping them. He had always known Talon was an idiot, but he'd thought better of the rancher's daughter. She'd at least always seemed like a sensible young woman, but now Ingo knew better. She was just as stupid as her father, even more so for cavorting with that boy.

The man shook his head at the thought. How could she want to be with that villain when she had the perfectly reasonable choice of Ingo? He'd indirectly offered himself to her numerous times, but she always sidestepped it or avoided answering him altogether. It infuriated him to know that she was allowing another to touch her. His skin just crawled at the thought of it.

_Well, _he thought victoriously, _I'll put an end to that._ The ranch hand tried to recall the direction the Lizaflo had given him. He'd come across the monster one day in the market and told it about the appearance of a young Sheikah who came around the ranch every so often. The creature had then told Ingo where he could find help if he sought to get rid of the traitor and how much of a reward he would get for such information. Turning in the Sheikah would give him enough rupees to buy the entire ranch from Talon, and certainly enough to win the heart of Malon. After all, in the end it all came down to money.

He loped over the low rolling hills of Hyrule Field before he saw the twinkling of campfires in the distance. He broke out into a run as he headed toward them, the thought of rupees spurring him on.

When Ingo arrived at the campsite, nearly twenty nonhuman heads whirled around to glare at him with foreign eyes. It was a troop of Lizaflos and Moblins, their golden eyes shining in the firelight. He stood there shaking for a moment before swallowing and marching forward.

The closest Lizaflo to him stood up in one strangely fluid movement with a sword in one hand. "Do you wisssh for death, Hylian?" it hissed as it pressed the point of the blade to the hollow of his throat.

He bravely batted the weapon away. "I've come here to give you some information that you might find interesting. One of your kind told me to come here if I had any news about a traitor."

The monster narrowed its eyes. "What do you know?"

"First the money," Ingo commanded, holding out his hand.

The creature shrugged and gestured for a Moblin to haul a chest to Ingo's feet. "Half now," it said, kicking open the chest to reveal its sparkling contents. "Half later."

Ingo's eyes widened for a moment at the treasure that winked up at him. "Sounds good. There's a Sheikah boy who comes by Lon Lon Ranch at night every so often to visit the whore who lives there. I overheard them talking, I think he's coming back tomorrow night."

The Lizaflo folded his scaly arms over his chest, thinking the matter over. Finally, he nodded and ordered the others to pack up for the night.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ingo questioned desperately.

"We're heading for Lon Lon Ranch," the Lizaflo stated.

"B-but he won't back until tomorrow night?"

"Better to be early," the thing said as it sheathed its sword and started walking away.

* * *

Malon sat up in her bed as she heard the door downstairs being broken down. Her eyes went wide as she groped in the dark for her lantern and lit it by striking the flint. She started to hurry out to see what was happening, but decided to take the knife that she always slept with under her pillow. She silently opened her door and looked down the hall to make sure no one had come up yet. No one was there, but she could hear the sound of breaking glass and wood as the robbers destroyed the common room. She jogged across the hallway to her father's door. She pounded her fist against it, sure that they wouldn't hear her over their own noise.

He flung open the door with a wild expression on his face. A sword shone in the weak light as she saw him strap the belt around his large waist. It barely fit, but he managed to cinch it and went marching down the hall.

"No!" she whispered as her hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "They'll kill you."

He gently removed her hand and said, "Malon, I've had this ranch too long to just let some thieves ruin everything. Besides, they are just probably looking for food or money. You stay here."

"No," she answered stubbornly, "If you're going, I'm going."

He shook his head at her but walked down the stairs while she followed closely behind. A scream stuck in her throat as she took in the sight of Ganondorf's monsters smashing crates of Lon Lon Milk and tossing chairs and tables carelessly across the room. Her father's jaw went slack, and she could see a sweat break out on his forehead. Neither of them had expected this. _How did they get through the gate?_ _I know I locked it after he left._

"Run, Malon," her father whispered as some of his wits came back to him, but it was too late. The monsters raised their heads and studied the two with cold, reptilian eyes. Three Lizaflos started towards them. Talon valiantly brandished the sword in front of him and ordered Malon to flee. The red head stood there glued to the steps as she stared down these things from her nightmares.

She gulped in a deep breath and gripped the knife in her hand. They were only a few steps away now, and she could smell the stink of their foul breath. Her father raised the sword to strike at one of them, but they laughed and parried the blow. She watched in stunned horror as the sword flew from his grip. The lizards let out a roar of laughter and gripped him cruelly by the arm before twisting it behind his back and forcing him to the wall. One came for her. She swung the lantern in her hand and smashed it into the monster's head. The thing cursed and slashed at her with a razored hand. She managed to dodge out of the way and plant the knife in the creature's thigh. Acting on instinct, she leapt down from the steps and made a wild dash for the door. A Moblin stepped in her path and grabbed her by the arm. She kicked, bit, and scratched as much as she could, but the powerful beast soon wrestled her around and pressed the wicked point of a dagger to her throat.

She let out a strangled sob as tears ran down her face, and she felt them bind her hands. She looked over to where her father lay unconscious on the floor. He was still breathing, but the Lizaflos had already bound his hands and feet together.

"This one's got a lot of fight in her," the Moblin growled as he began to lead her back up the stairs.

"I say we kill her now," another one commented behind her.

"No," a Lizaflo said as it picked through the wreckage looking for something worth stealing. "The Hylian specifically requested that she be kept alive."

Malon's eyes widened. _Ingo_, she screamed in her mind as she saw the whole thing coming together.

"Well, we can't keep her down here. She'll cause too much trouble," the Moblin muttered as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Fine, tie her up sssomewhere, and if she causesss too much trouble kill her anywaysss."

"But you said the Hylian. . ."

"Damn the Hylian, do what I sssay. If he makesss too much trouble, we'll ssslit hisss throat too."

The Moblin nodded and pulled her down the hall, leading her into her father's bedroom. Two others entered behind him, and they quickly went to work tying her up to one of the tall bedposts. She struggled against her bonds but stopped when she saw them place a bundle of bombs at her feet.

One grinned and wagged a fat finger at her, "Nuh-uh, move too much and these things will blow that pretty little face right off."

She bowed her head in exhaustion and watched one of them take a place at the window with a crossbow in hand. She strained her ears as she heard others stomping through the house, taking up positions at every window with crossbows ready. A wave of nausea came over as she realized why they had come. _Sheik_, she thought bleakly as she watched the sky become tinged with the first pink of dawn.

* * *

Sheik wiped the blood off one dagger in the grass while he surveyed his surroundings to make sure that no one else was around. He sheathed the blade and bent down to snatch up the bags of gold littering the ground. When he was done collecting what he could carry, he swung gracefully up into the saddle and admired his handiwork. Four bodies sprawled on the dewy grass. Two had slit throats and the other two had gaping wounds to the chest where his daggers had found their mark. Once long ago, he would have been bothered by such a task, but now he accepted it as part of his identity. These men had been traitors working for Ganondorf. They were murderers and robbers themselves. They were among the few Hylians who had turned against their own people for the seductive call of money and power. The fate Sheik had delt them was kind compared to what they deserved in his opinion.

With one last glance at the bodies, Sheik wheeled the horse around and headed for the rebels' hide out close to the Kokiri Woods. He rode quickly across Hyrule Field, thrilled to feel the wind. He was in light spirits. The raid had gone well, and he had gathered enough money to support the cause for at least another month or so. He looked up to the sky to see that the sun had just risen.

He eventually let the horse slow down to a trot as he neared his destination. It was about midday now, which gave him enough time to rest and eat before he headed out again tonight. He guided the animal through the tree roots and low hanging branches, watching for signs of anyone following him. His eyes flicked from tree to tree as he saw shrouded faces ducking behind their trunks. He soon came to a small slope covered with moss and vines. Sheik dismounted and waded through the foliage until he came to a small tunnel. He looked over his shoulder once before he crouched down. The horse was already gone. He shook his head in amusement. The rebels worked fast.

He got down on his hands and knees and began crawling down the tight tunnel. He went on for a few feet before turning right and then left. Next he came to a spot where the tunnel widened and opened up into a cavern. He balanced himself on the lip of the ledge and hopped off. He rolled to a stop and came up to find Impa standing in front him with her hands on her hips.

"You're back," she stated.

"You didn't think I would?" he asked.

The nursemaid shrugged and turned around to lead him further into the cavern. "I've just heard rumors that you've been lingering at Lon Lon Ranch with a certain red head."

He scoffed, "I thought Sheikah knew how to keep secrets."

"Secrets, yes. Gossip, no," she said in an amused voice as she continued to stroll along.

He didn't answer but studied the crystals growing on the rock walls of the cavern as his former mentor led him deeper into the earth. The temperature was cold and the air was damp as they descended. Sheik could hear the rushing of water overhead and realized that the tunnels ran underneath a stream.

Impa stopped ahead of him and bowed before a woman sitting a throne of carved stone. Sheik repeated the gesture and unlooped the purses that he carried at his belt. He placed them at the Princess's feet.

"My ride was successful, Your Majesty. I hope you are pleased," he said in a reverent tone.

Zelda let out a soft chuckle, "How long have you known me, Sheik? Seven, eight years, now? Stand up, the both of you."

Sheik and Impa rose to their feet, but he kept his gaze respectfully on the ground. "It has been almost eight, Milady," he answered with a bow.

"Has it really been that long?" she said to herself in disbelief. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she picked up the sacks of rupees and hefted them in her hands. "You did well. How many did you have to kill to get this?" she asked in a disapproving.

"As how many as I had to," he replied without remorse.

"Ahh, I wish it didn't have to come to this," the Princess murmured.

"Sheik does what he has to do to keep us going, Zelda," said Impa.

"I know, I know and I appreciate it more than you both know. I just hope that this can stop someday."

"It will, Milady, once the Hero of Time finishes his quest," the nursemaid said.

"Speaking of which, Sheik, I think Link maybe headed to the Gerudo Desert soon. He's finished the Shadow Temple. He'll need you to teach him the new song. Could you do that?"

He vigorously nodded his head, "Of course, Princess." On the outside Sheik was calmly accepting this duty, on the inside, he was a knot of frustration. He had hoped to spend a few days at Lon Lon Ranch to see Malon. Their time together was always too brief, but duty came first.

"Oh and by the way, I've heard what Talon and Malon have been doing for the people. When you see them next, tell them that I am very grateful for it," Zelda commanded as paced in front him.

"Yes, Milady. I will be sure to do that," he bowed at the waist.

"And give them this," she said in an amused voice.

Sheik stood up and caught the bundle that came flying at his head. His hand caught the purse of rupees and his face broke into a smile. "I'm sure they will be very thankful for this. . . Zelda."

The Princess's beautiful mouth quirked into a grin that lit up her whole face. "I'm sure they will be," she whispered as she returned to her throne.

"Go rest now, highway man," Zelda decreed as she reclined regally on her stone throne.

Sheik did as she ordered and went to sleep on his usual cot, dreaming of the smile that he would see on Malon's face when he presented her with the much needed rupees.

* * *

Malon's head slumped against her chest in defeat as her lids fluttered shut. She was so tired. The farm girl hadn't had anything to eat since last night and most of the morning had already passed. The fear she felt had drained her of what little strength she had and only the threat of the bombs at her feet kept her from drifting off.

Her eyes darted over to one of Moblin guards standing at the window with his crossbow nestled in the crook of his arm. The other two were sitting on the floor throwing some kind of dice.

"How is my father?" she rasped. If she was faring this bad, she could only imagine how her father was. He was far past the prime of his life.

"Alright, I suspect," one of them answered her gruffly.

She licked her lips as she contemplated her next question. "Will he . . . remain alright?" her voice quivered as she spoke the words. Malon had heard rumors about the brutality of Moblins. It was said they killed for the sheer pleasure of it.

The guard at the window shrugged, giving her no verbal reply.

She gritted her teeth in anger. She couldn't stay here. She had to get out of this room. If she didn't both Talon and Sheik might die. They would most likely kill her father after they were through with the Sheikah and then do Goddesses knew what with her. She had to try to escape, but she didn't dare try attempt it while they were around.

"I'm so hungry," she moaned.

Her captors ignored her.

"That mutton pie down stairs would taste so good on my tongue," she said slyly.

The guards' ears perked up at that. All three ugly heads swiveled her way.

"Mutton pie, you said?" asked one of the ones rolling the dice.

Malon nodded her head eagerly, "Yes, and there's a whole sack of wine to wash it down. Might be even two or three, I can't quite remember."

All of three of them licked their lips at the idea of such a meal. Moblins were as easily swayed by food as by gold.

"The finest red wine this side of the Zora River," Malon tempted.

"Of course, it may already have been eaten by one of those lizards," she murmured disdainfully.

The three stupid faces frowned in disapproval.

"What a waste," she insisted. "Their tongues can't even appreciate such taste. It all tastes like blood and rotting meat to them, savage beasts that they are. Such cold blooded animals can't even begin to understand the value of food like we warm blooded ones can. Don't you agree?"

They all nodded in unison.

Malon bit back a wicked smile, "It would be a shame if they got to it before you did."

The Moblin by the window stomped over to where she stood. He yanked on the ropes that tied her hands to the post. The bonds held fast.

"Seems like she's secure enough for now," he grumbled. "It won't matter if we just step out for a moment and look for us some food."

The other two agreed with what appeared to be the leader. They then thumped out of the room, not even giving her a glance.

She let out a deep sigh of relief. They were gone for now at least. She raised her head to examine the contents of the room. Anything that might be sharp enough to saw through the ropes was far out of her reach. A strangled gasp escaped her throat at her terrible luck. Her back straightened as her hands writhed furiously to find some way out of the knots of rope entwined around her wrists. Nothing gave. She struggled harder, rocking back and forth against the post of the bed. The ropes still didn't yield.

She continued on in this fruitless endeavor for several more minutes before she heard three pairs of heavy feet tromping up the stairs. She halted her efforts when she saw the door swing open.

"There wouldn't a damn thing down there," the head Moblin barked.

"Th-they must have eaten it already," she stammered out.

"I say you lied to us," the monster stated as he slid a dagger out of its sheath and pressed the keen tip to her throat.

"Then maybe my memory was shoddy," Malon wheezed as she tried to back away from the tip.

"I think it's your lying that's shoddy," he pressed the point of the knife deeper into her skin for emphasis.

"What are you doing?" a shrill voice shouted from the doorway. All four of them turned their heads to the newest arrival.

Ingo stood framed in the doorway, his face red as a summer apple as he took in the scene before him.

"I specifically said she was not to be harmed!" he said as he strutted into the room, waving one angry fist.

The Moblin turned on him, baring its sharp teeth. "The bitch was lying to us!"

"It doesn't matter," the ranch hand breathed as he turned his mad gaze on her. Malon gulped and focused her eyes on the floor at her feet.

"It's alright now, Malon," Ingo crooned. "Don't worry about them, they are just here to make sure that you don't try and do anything stupid. You've been doing a lot of stupid things lately. I saw you with that Sheikah last night."

Her eyes widened as the revelation hit her. She had never wished for anything more than to be free so she could strangle him. Since that option wasn't available, she had to settle for glaring at him instead.

"Do you know how foolish it is for you to be carrying on with him? He's nothing but a spineless idiot. But don't worry, I'll make sure that you never do anything that thoughtless again."

She let out a harsh bark of laughter. "You're the coward. He's braver than you could ever dream of being. You're just a mad, pathetic old man chasing after something you'll never have."

Ingo's face screwed up into an ugly frown as red splotches spread over his cheeks and forehead. He reached out with one burly hand and wrapped it around her throat. Her laughter ended in a fit of coughing as she tried to suck in air. She started gagging as his fingers tightened around her neck.

He forced his mouth against hers for an instant before drawing away and releasing her throat.

"It doesn't matter what you say by tonight he'll be dead," Ingo muttered.

* * *

By the time Sheik woke up and exited the caverns, the sun was setting. He could see the giant, orange globe dipping beneath the hills, painting the sky full of reds and pinks. The horse whickered softly as he hopped into the saddle and settled the bridle in his hand. He tossed the heavy bag of money in his hand to test its weight before he slung it over the saddle horn.

"Malon will be pleased to see this," he murmured as set his heels to the horse's flanks and rode off to Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

Malon watched in silent horror as the waning moon rose up into the sky. Even though she'd spent the entire day tied up, it had still passed amazingly fast. Where had the time gone? She looked over to see a Moblin standing as a sentry by the window, the tip of an arrow shining the light of the moon. The other two were snoring loudly in a corner.

She jumped as the monotony was shattered by a door slamming shut. Ingo had returned. He'd left after choking her, intent on making sure that the ranch was left intact for when he took it over. Her eyes flitted away from the moon to him. He seemed pleased with himself.

"Only a matter of time now before your Sheikah shows up. I want to see this," he hissed in the darkness as he took up a position at the other side of the window.

The darkness enveloped both the Moblin and Ingo. Malon could barely make out their figures. _Sheik will never see them in time_, she reflected. A lump formed in her throat at the idea. She closed her eyes against the tears that were building up as she imagined him falling from his horse onto the road with an arrow through his chest.

Hours passed as they all waited for the arrival of the single rider. The air was tense with the anticipation of it from the Moblins and Ingo, and the dread of it from Malon. She felt like she was breathing in molasses the air was so thick and heavy to her.

The traitor walked over behind her, putting his mouth beside her ear. "It's almost time," he whispered maliciously.

She was about to respond when she heard the soft pattering of hooves. It was so quiet that she could barely hear it, but it was definitely there. She looked around the room to see if anyone else had noticed. Ingo and the Moblins appeared to be oblivious to the sound. She drew in another breath and waited. It gradually grew louder until it was almost deafening to her. Her whole head was ringing with the terrible noise. She spared another glance around at her captors. They still seemed to be unaware of the sound. How could they not hear it?

Her eyes found the window again and followed the road to the hill. She could see in the distance the small figure of a horse and a rider. They were getting closer. It wouldn't be long now before they were spotted and killed.

_I have to warn him before it's too late_, she reasoned.

But how? She strained against the ropes once more. They were as tight as ever. Ingo gave her a suspicious look but returned his gaze to the window. Then she looked down at her feet at the small bundle of bombs. Surely, they would create an explosion large enough to warn him.

_At least, I'll take Ingo with me_, she thought sadly. Malon let out a shaky breath but strengthened her resolve as she saw the horse and rider looming larger. She heard the Moblin slide a bolt into the crossbow. Sheik wasn't quite within range yet. She said one final prayer before she smashed the heel of her boot into the center bomb and set off a chain reaction.

Fire and light bloomed as the explosion swelled and burst. Malon felt a rush of heat against her body before the force slung her against the wall and then she died.

* * *

Sheik reined the horse in abruptly as he saw a spurt of fire erupt from a bedroom in Lon Lon Ranch. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. He thought about pushing on to see if everyone was alright, but stopped himself when he saw the illuminated figures of three Moblins standing in the room.

_It's a trap_, he realized angrily. They must have been waiting for him there. He cast a long look back at the ranch as he wheeled his horse around and headed towards Kakariko Village. He needed to get out of here as fast as he could. If Ganondorf's men caught him headed to the ranch, they would kill everyone in there including him. Death by association. The best thing he could do for them was to get as far away as possible, no matter how much he wanted to turn around.

He was sure Malon and Talon would be fine as long as he kept away for a while. _But why were the guards there in the first place?_, he wondered as he leaned over the horse's neck. He recalled the previous warnings that day about the patrols cracking down on the rebels. They must be checking every inn along the way to try and catch any of them. The monsters would leave once they realized that the rancher and his daughter harbored no one they sought.

* * *

Sheik spooned the soup into his mouth as he listened to the gossip that flew through the seedy tavern. It was only early morning but the drunkards were taking a late dinner, and the working class were preparing for their long day of labor. He'd arrived at Kakariko about three hours ago, slinking quietly into the less reputable parts of town to avoid detection by Ganon's patrols. So far nothing he'd heard had caught his attention.

He tore off a hunk of bread and chewed on it slowly while he waited for some worthwhile information to reach his ears.

"Did you hear about what happened at Lon Lon Ranch?" he heard someone say in a hushed voice.

Sheik pricked his ears to catch the rest of the conversation.

"No," answered a curious patron.

"There was an explosion," the other explained.

There was a gasp of indrawn breath from a few bystanders.

"How?"

"What happened?"

The voices flooded together as one murmuring mass before the main speaker quieted them and continued on with his story.

"I heard that a bunch of Ganon's minions stormed the place and took ol' Talon and his daughter captive."

The Sheikah's shoulders hunched at the words, his body grew tense from the worry now thrumming through him.

"What happened next?" inquired one brave soul.

The storyteller paused for one dramatic moment before continuing in a rushed and mournful tone, "People are saying that the fiends tied the girl up for a ransom or bait or some reason like that. The scoundrels set a bundle of bombs at her feet. The bombs caused the explosion. Some travelers, who came by the ranch to stay for the day, claim they found her dead near the wreckage."

He could take no more. Sheik stood up quickly, causing the bench to scrape loudly against the floor. All faces turned towards him. He bounded over the bench to the gossip, grabbing the stunned man by his robes and slamming him against the wall.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked in a strained voice.

The older Hylian blinked at him for a moment as he gathered his wits to speak. "I wish I wasn't," he whispered.

Sheik bit his bottom lip and blinked hard for a second as he tried to keep his emotions from clouding his thoughts. "W-why do they think the bombs went off?"

The gossip shrugged, "No one really knows. Some rumors say that she did it as a warning for someone, that someone was supposed to come that night."

He let out one long shuddering breath as he unclenched his fists and let the informant drop to the floor. "Where are the ones who caused this?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"I'm not sure if it was them or not, but I saw a troop of Lizaflos and Moblins heading for Hyrule Castle Town on the road leading away from Lon Lon Ranch," he replied uncertainly.

Sheik nodded curtly as he raced past the other patrons out of the tavern. He thought he heard some calling after him, but he wasn't really listening to what they said. Mindlessly, he untied the horse from a post nearby and lifted himself up into the saddle. He guided her swiftly out of the small, narrow streets and out into the larger, open square of the town. He uttered one harsh syllable, and she charged out past the gates like a bolt of lightning. Had it been any other breed of horse, the poor thing would have been driven to exhaustion by now. Fortunately though, this mare had been bred and raised on Lon Lon Ranch, which meant she came from the best horse breeding line in Hyrule. She had been a gift from Malon several years ago.

Sheik leaned over the saddle and urged her on relentlessly. He concentrated only on guiding her over the mild terrain that separated Kakariko from Lon Lon Ranch. If he pushed her hard enough, he should be able to catch up with the demons. He tried to remain numb and focused on his task as he had been taught by Impa all those years ago, but thoughts kept leaking past his wall. _She's dead. She died because of me. She died to warn me. It's my fault, it's my fault. Gone. She's gone._ His thoughts blurred into one grievous string as the tears slipped down his cheeks and flew away into the wind.

He squinted his eyes up as something came into his field of vision. A group of moving bodies lumbered down the road toward the broken drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town. As he drew closer, he could see that the group consisted of eight Lizaflos and two Moblins. The odds were grim at best. His lips curved into a smile at the prospect, and he urged the horse on straight into their midst.

They gave a roar of surprise as he barreled between them. They scattered in confusion, darting in all different directions. Sheik dropped the reins and slid out his daggers. Guiding the horse with his knees, he wove his way in between them, hacking and slicing as he went.

He raised one knife, the edge glistening with blood, and drove it into the skull of a nearby Lizaflo. The thing died with a scream and collapsed twitching onto the ground. He skirted another attack by making the horse sidle to the left. A sword sliced the air to his right. He reached around and parried the next attack with his dagger. With one deft flick of his wrist, he sent a clawed hand flying into the air.

He heard a bellow of rage erupt from behind him and maneuvered the horse in a delicate circle to meet this challenge. The Moblin shook his great spear and then came charging in a straight line at Sheik. He gave one wild laugh as he met the attack. One dagger dove underneath the head of the spear to divert it from its course, while he used the horse's side to ram into the great weight of his opponent. His second dagger was about go in for the kill when he felt something pierce his side. His wide, red eyes glanced down to see the shaft of another spear protruding from left side. A huge hand accompanied by a grinning Moblin face wrenched it out.

The pain washed over him like a wave, and he swayed perilously in the saddle for a moment. Malon's face wavered in front of his eyes, almost tangible before it faded against the harsh noon sun. Sheik shook his head and gathered his diminishing strength. He took advantage of the Moblin's confidence and used the opportunity to bury a dagger in its neck. He drew his arm across its throat, sending a spray of blood into his face. The horse danced underneath him away from his other adversary. He hefted a knife in his hand and prepared to throw as an arrow took him in the back. His grip on the weapon slipped. It clattered uselessly to the ground. Then another arrow struck him in the shoulder. He toppled off the horse and onto the muddy, churned-up road. He wheezed out a few more breaths as the blood flooded his lungs and the spark in his mind dwindled. Then he closed his eyes and his spirit flew from his body.

* * *

Zelda perched herself on the low wall that bordered what remained of Lon Lon Ranch. Her eyes studied the sad ruin left in the wake of the explosion. The top-most room on the right hand corner facing out onto the road was nothing but a mass splintered wood. It scarred the rest of the house, making it almost unrecognizable compared to the warm, welcoming place it had once been. It was now abandoned, only a lonely ghost of its former self.

Talon was still alive, but he could no longer stand to live in his former home. From what she'd heard, he now mostly wandered aimlessly around Kakariko, living off of the charity of its citizens. She shook her head sadly at the thought. The townspeople provided him whatever they could out of gratitude for what he had done for them and out of sorrow for his daughter. She had never met the rancher's daughter, but all spoke kindly of her. She could only imagine how the man must have felt to lose his only child.

She knew how hard Impa had taken the loss of Sheik. For once in her life, Zelda had seen Impa become utterly lost. Her nursemaid had not cried or gone into hysterics, but there was something mournful in the countenance of the older woman. It had taken Impa a few days to regain herself and realize the duties that needed to be carried. Someone still needed to guide the Hero of Time to his destiny. But who could take Sheik's place?

The Princess wistfully recalled that moment that felt like centuries ago but had been only a mere week or two.

"We can't tell, Link," Impa stated as she paced the dimly lit cavern.

"But we have to, he has a right to know," Zelda argued.

"No, we don't. If we tell him what happened, it could interrupt the mission. He'll be distraught over the loss of both his friends. It's too much to risk," the grey haired Sheikah said sternly.

"Then what do you suggest we do? We can't just disguise someone as Sheik, he'll figure it out."

Impa glanced over her shoulder at Zelda, her face suddenly thoughtful. "Yes, we can. With the right person and enough magic, we can make someone look exactly like him. Link will never know the difference."

"You can't be serious?" Zelda gasped.

Impa nodded sadly, "I'm afraid I am."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft treading of boots. She pulled the mask back up over her face and turned around to see the Hero of Time approaching. The bewildered young man walked toward her, his shoulders bowed and his eyes darting to and fro.

"Sheik, are you sure you're alright? You seem different," Link said as he folded his arms against the blowing wind.

"I'm fine, Link," the Princess lied quietly.

"Why did you bring me here? What happened to the ranch?" he questioned.

She drew in a deep breath, listening intently to the night around her. She was going against Impa's direct orders by bringing him here, but she felt like he needed to see this. They had been his friends after all.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a low, sweet voice began to sing. The song had no words. It was only a simple tune. The melody swept through the wreckage of Lon Lon Ranch and out into the plains of Hyrule Field. Link and Zelda stood shivering in its presence for a few moments while the sound of hooves came pounding up the road.

The Princess remained immobile as she heard Link whirl around to confront the phantom enemy that he sensed. She'd been here before. She knew there would be nothing there.

"What's going on? What was that?" the Hero panted.

Zelda turned around with her hands on her hips, silhouetted against the moonlight. "It is the highway man and his lady," she sighed, a sad, sweet smile curling her lips.

**There you have it! The longest one-shot I've ever written. It was completely sappy and overly dramatic, but overall, I liked the way it turned out. I tried to make this one a little bit more poetic than usual**. **I attempted to imbue it with the proper romanticism that Alfred Noyes utilized in his poem. Of course, this came nowhere near that, but I would still appreciate any feed back you have on this. Happy Valentine's Day.**

**P.S. I didn't mean to bash Ingo this much, but he fit the role well. Besides, I never bought that whole crap of him just being under some kind of mind control like he claimed in Ocarina of Time, but that's just me.**


End file.
